


Жди меня

by Alex_Def



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Не забывай, что тебя ждут здесь. А туда всегда успеешь.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Kudos: 6





	Жди меня

В их баре привычно шумно. Охранники здороваются с ним кивком и коротким «мистер Хэ». А Цзянь И налетает с объятиями и орёт на ухо «Хэ Тянь, дружище, привет!». Хэ Тянь улыбается, хлопает его по плечу и поворачивается к Чжань Чжэнси. Тот тоже коротко улыбается и кивком предлагает идти.

Они встречаются исключительно в VIP-комнате, которая с самого основания этого бара предназначалась специально для них. Когда они только открылись, Цзянь с невинной улыбкой свинтил «поссать», а когда они решили идти туда без него, он уже старательно выводил перманентным маркером на табличке двери этой самой VIP-комнаты иероглифы.

— Ты долбанутый? — Гуаньшань приподнял бровь и скептически посмотрел на него. Цзянь только глаза закатил и, дописав последнюю чёрточку, с торжественным «тада!» презентовал свою работу.

«Комната двух красавчиков, мудня и рыжего»

— И что это? — Хэ Тянь встал рядом с Гуаньшанем и приобнял его. Пусть тот и не любил публичных проявлений чувств — читать, всегда рычал и скалился, если позволить себе лишнего — но эти двое были слишком привычными, поэтому в счёт не шли.

— В смысле, «что», — Цзянь возмущённо взмахнул руками. — Сами же сказали, что это только наша комната. Вот я её и подписал!

— Детство в заднице заиграло, да? — фыркнул Гуаньшань, расслабленно прислоняясь к Хэ Тяню, от чего на лице того заиграла довольная улыбка. Одно из его главных достижений — Гуань научился расслабляться рядом с ним. Если раньше он мог позволить это только рядом с матерью, то теперь он доверительно прижимался к груди Хэ Тяня, открывая ему спину.

Гуаньшань доверял ему.

— Хэ Тянь?

Хэ Тянь моргает пару раз и вопросительно смотрит на Цзяня. Тот хмурится, тыкает его под рёбра, на что получает сдавленное «ауч», а потом три раза щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом.

— Не улетай в космос.

— Не улетаю.

— Ага, конечно, — Цзянь закатывает глаза и тащит его к их VIP-комнате, по пути трепясь обо всём, что в голову придёт. Чжань уже ждёт там, заказывая что-то через специальное устройство — удобная штука, к тому же, бар у них элитный, со всеми изысками и инновациями. Они встречаются тут уже который год, поэтому Чжань без проблем делает заказ на всех.

— Хэ Тянь, тебе как по алкоголю? — спрашивает Чжань, когда Цзянь плюхается к нему на диван, а Хэ Тянь садится напротив.

— Я выпью только пару бокалов вина. Обещал А-Ли, что вернусь пораньше и почитаю перед сном.

— Кстати, Гуанли! Можно мы в гости к вам придём на этой неделе? У нас как раз никаких выступлений и концертов, а мы так давно с ним не виделись, — тянет Цзянь и драматично откидывается на спинку дивана. — Если мы и на этой неделе не встретимся, то я точно умру. Я уже чувствую, как моё сердце замедляется с каждой секундой. Нет, серьёзно, приложи руку к моей груди и почувствуй!

— Успокойся, — усмехается Хэ Тянь, — я понимаю, что тебе не хватает людей твоего возраста, поэтому мой десятилетний сын сможет развлечь сорокалетнего мужчину вроде тебя.

_Смотри, чтобы А-Ли скучно с ним не стало, он всё-таки мальчик умный._

— Эй, мне не сорок! Мне всего лишь тридцать девять!

— Ах, точно, прости мне такую большую оплошность.

— Прощаю, — великодушно соглашается Цзянь и тут же довольно укладывается головой на бёдра Чжаня, вытягивая ноги на диване.

_Кроссовки сними, скотина, я тебе башку оторву, если заляпаешь мебель._

— Кроссовки сними, а уже потом ложись, — Хэ Тянь стягивает свои найки и забирается на диван с ногами, а Цзянь только недовольно стонет, но кроссовки снимает.

— Не ворчи, — бурчит он, на что Хэ Тянь хмыкает и разминает плечи. Сегодня среда, его заслуженный выходной, поэтому он спокойно может включить расслабляющий плейлист, ждать, пока им принесут напитки и что-нибудь поесть, и болтать с этими двумя. Они не виделись почти месяц из-за их концертов и подготовки к выходу нового альбома, поэтому Хэ Тянь не может не признать, что соскучился. Больше него соскучился только А-Ли, который, хоть и пытается всячески скрыть это, слишком внимательно слушает телефонные разговоры Хэ Тяня с Цзянем и крайне радостно здоровается с ним, когда они включают видеосвязь. Он точно не отлипнет от Цзяня с Чжанем, когда те придут в гости.

— Рассказывайте давай те. У вас же запись последнего трека недавно была, — Хэ Тянь кивает официанту, принёсшему их заказ, и берёт бокал вина. Цзянь вынужденно поднимается с бёдер Чжаня и берёт открытую бутылку пива, сразу делая два больших глотка. А потом, передав Чжаню его тумблер с виски, облокачивается на него, закидывая на него ногу.

— Это было потрясно! Не, серьёзно, тебе надо прийти на нашу следующую запись, мы столько приколюх в трек добавили, закачаешься! Они, конечно, отшили одну особенно клёвую штуку, но и без этого дорожка получилась отпадная.

— Мы отшили только твою отрыжку, — говорит Чжань, а Цзянь возмущенно взмахивает руками и оскорблённо тыкает пальцем на него.

— Это была потрясная отрыжка!

— Она не вписывалась в дорожку.

— Но ты не можешь отрицать, что она была потрясная и идеально подошла под бит!

— Подошла бы идеально, если бы не была отрыжкой.

— Эй, прекрати её оскорблять!

_Какой же ты, блять, ребёнок, Цзянь._

— У нас тут вообще-то взрослая тусовка. Маленьким мальчикам, обсуждающим отрыжку, сюда вход воспрещён. И тем более им нельзя пить пиво, — усмехается Хэ Тянь, и теперь Цзянь поворачивается к нему и смотрит почти обиженно.

— В каком это смысле «маленьким мальчикам»? Ты где маленьких мальчиков увидел? Мне вообще-то почти сорок!

— Ага, память уже совсем плохая, раз забыл, как буквально несколько минут назад доказывал, что тебе не почти сорок, а всего лишь тридцать девять.

— Ну доказывал и что? Я взрослею и умнею с каждой секундой.

— В твоём случае, всё быстрее и быстрее приближаешься к старческому маразму.

— Хэ Тянь, твою мать!

_Может вы уже прекратите гавкаться, и мы наконец-то нормально выпьем?_

— Всё будет нормально с твоим мозгом, — Чжань треплет его по волосам, а Цзянь демонстративно прислоняется к его груди, чуть не проливая пиво на них обоих, прикрывает глаза и прижимает тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу.

_Драма квин ебаная._

— Сиси, этот говнюк меня обижает!

— Позволю себе напомнить, что «этот говнюк» — отец твоего горячо любимого А-Ли, поэтому не стоит обижаться на него, потому что он может обидеться на тебя, а ты сам знаешь, что из этого следует — довольно говорит Хэ Тянь, делая ещё глоток вина и наблюдая за мгновенно изменившимся лицом Цзяня.

— Шантажировать меня моим милым Гуанли бессердечно!

_Тебе полезно._

— И вовсе нет, — Хэ Тянь закидывает в рот какой-то ролл и запивает вином. — Окей, если без шуток, то он очень ждёт вашего приезда, так что можете прийти хоть завтра. Если, конечно, будете в состоянии, — он многозначительно кивает уже на половину опустошённую бутылку в руках Цзяня, а тот только глаза закатывает.

— Да брось ты, нормально всё будет.

— Если продолжишь пить с такой скоростью, то завтра вообще с кровати не встанешь, — припечатывает Чжань, отпивая свой виски.

— Ну, даже если я не встану, то ты меня отнесёшь, — бурчит Цзянь, на что Чжань только фыркает.

— Ага, разумеется.

— Эй, ты вообще-то мой парень.

_Вот именно — парень, а не личная носилка._

— Чжань, ты мне утром набери и скажи, блюёт он или нет, а то мне как-то не очень хочется ковры в химчистку отвозить, — говорит Хэ Тянь, а Цзянь И поворачивается к нему и строит крайне обиженное лицо.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто сам с этими коврами и возишься.

— Я не хочу, чтобы у мисс Чан была лишняя морока.

— Кстати, как там она? Я очень хочу снова попробовать её пудинг, он такой отпадный!

— Никакого пудинга, если будешь себя плохо вести.

— Эй, я не твой пёс!

— Ну да, если бы ты был моим псом, я был бы с тобой ласковым.

— Хэ Тянь!

Хэ Тянь смеётся в бокал и закидывает руку на спинку дивана. На кончиках пальцев до отвратного привычно покалывает, но он игнорирует. Сжимает кулак и смотрит на Цзяня, который опять устраивается на бёдрах Чжаня и на этот раз вставать, кажется, совсем не планирует. Только иногда приподнимается, чтобы глотнуть ещё пива, улыбается уже полупьяно и тянется свободной рукой, чтобы потрепать его по волосам. Тот немного наклоняется, чтобы ему было удобнее, и подставляет голову под мягкие прикосновения, позволяя портить причёску сколько влезет.

В грудине сжимает так, что дышать становится больно. А ещё становится до невозможности паршиво. Настолько, что блевать тянет. Но он только делает очередной глоток вина и улыбается, когда Цзянь поворачивается к нему и спрашивает, придёт ли он на их следующий концерт.

— Если никаких встреч не будет, то приду, — отвечает Хэ Тянь и, не сдержавшись, добавляет, — взрослые дела, сам понимаешь.

— Ой, не язви, язва, — Цзянь морщится. — Ты такой скотиной бываешь, Хэ Тянь, честное слово.

— Кстати, Чжань, если я всё-таки приду на ваш концерт, проверь, что ест твой парень перед выходом на сцену, чтобы он не блеванул, как в тот раз.

— Хэ Тянь, это было всего один раз!

— Но было же.

— Беру свои слова назад, ты всегда скотина, — Цзянь обиженно дуется и, подняв на Чжаня возмущённый взгляд, тыкает на Хэ Тяня пальцем. — Он меня обижает!

— Рыцарю спасти свою принцессу? — усмехается Чжань, а Цзянь удовлетворённо кивает. Притирается затылком на его бёдрах и прикрывает глаза, сказав, что готов к спасению. Только что руки для полной комичности не раскидывает. От этого всего у Хэ Тяня уже слишком привычно стягивает в желудке. Он тысячу раз видел, как Цзянь липнет к Чжаню, как тот улыбается ему и целует в лоб, как он по-кошачьи ластится к нему и обнимает за шею, чмокая то в щёки, то в губы. А потом вспоминает — _не может не_ —, как намного больше тысячи раз сам целовал Гуаньшаня. Обнимал за плечи, чувствовал его прикосновения на своём затылке. А ещё бесконечно долго смотрел на него. И получал ответные взгляды — жгучие, но не обжигающие. Согревающие. С возрастом Гуаньшань всё больше улыбался, но Хэ Тянь никак не мог наглядеться на эти улыбки.

Цзянь возмущённо вскрикивает, когда Чжань прикусывает его пальцев, которым тот самым наглым образом тыкал его в нос.

А сейчас все эти улыбки закончились. _Всё_ закончилось.

Они сидят ещё пару часов. За это время Цзянь успевает знатно набраться, да так, что Чжаню приходится почти на себе тащить его до такси. Он пьяно орёт, что завтра они обязательно заглянут повидаться с Гуанли, а Хэ Тянь только кивает, прекрасно зная, что он не поднимется с постели раньше двух, а они если и придёт, то только к вечеру. Чжань тоже машет на прощание и захлопывает дверь, обнимая Цзяня за плечи. Хэ Тянь провожает машину взглядом и отворачивается тогда, когда они скрываются за поворотом. Ёжится от ветра и глубже кутается в шарф, запуская руки в карманы пальто. Нащупывает ключи от машины и идёт в сторону парковки. До дома ехать не так долго, а он выпил совсем немного, так что в этот раз можно.

_Никаких «можно», придурок._

Хэ Тянь усмехается и нажимает на кнопку разблокировки машины. Садится на водительское и откидывается на спинку сидения. По коже мурашки бегут и обдаёт то ли холодом, то ли теплом. Он тихо вздыхает, будто пробует, получится ли у него вообще, и кидает взгляд на пассажирское. А потом в грудине сжимает так, что дышать — снова — становится больно. 

Никого. _Разумеется._

Он отворачивается и смотрит на дорогу, заводя машину. Включает первую попавшуюся радиостанцию и сжимает руль, выезжая с парковки. Сейчас нужно домой, отправить мисс Чан домой, а самому, как и обещал, почитать А-Ли книгу. В этот раз что-то про историю музыки. Хэ Тянь улыбается, вспоминая, как тот огромными глазами смотрел на их гитары и просил научить играть. Гуаньшань тогда взял классику, посадил его рядом с собой и сыграл пару переборов. А-Ли внимательно следил за движениями его пальцев, а потом попросил попробовать. Для пятилетнего мальчика гитара была просто огромная, поэтому он положил её себе на коленки и, высунув от усердствия язык, дёргал струны, пытаясь повторить за отцом, но получалось плохо. Хэ Тянь тогда потрепал его по волосам и похвалил, а на его немного расстроенное «но у меня же не получилось как у папы», сказал, что, если он будет практиковаться, то у него всё обязательно получится. И добавил, что, когда они сами только начинали учиться играть, у них тоже мало что получалось. А-Ли тогда сначала неверяще посмотрел на него, а потом с тихим «правда» перевёл взгляд на Гуаньшаня. Тот сказал, что сначала действительно было очень трудно и начало получаться началось далеко не сразу. А потом улыбнулся ему и аккуратно взял гитару, чтобы убрать её на место.

Впереди проносится машина, а Хэ Тянь ещё сильнее сжимает руль.

Выходное утро, Гуаньшань готовил завтрак, а Хэ Тянь сидел с А-Ли и рассказывал ему крайне увлекательную историю, как они один раз пошли в горы и случился оползень. Гуаньшань тогда нахмурился и назвал его придурком, ставя перед ними тарелки с завтраком. А-Ли быстро перевёл тему на мотоциклы и обещание родителей покатать его. Тогда Хэ Тянь кивнул и сказал, что будет ему мотоцикл. А после завтрака, когда А-Ли ушёл в свою комнату, прижал Гуаньшаня к себе и огладил его щёку большим пальцем.

— Я помню, как ты тогда обнял меня.

— Я до усрачки испугался, что ты сдохнешь, дерьма кусок.

— А я до усрачки испугался, что ты пострадаешь.

Гуаньшань сжал его бока и прижался лбом ко лбу, заглядывая прямо в глаза.

— Ты до сих пор неимоверный придурок.

— Твой придурок, — Хэ Тянь растянул губы в довольной ухмылке, на что Гуаньшань закатил глаза. А потом поцеловал его, пытаясь показать — _донести до этого невообразимого кретина_ — что он реально переживал за него. Боялся за него. Не хотел отпускать. Не хотел без него. 

Хэ Тянь смотрит на красный свет светофора, а под рёбрами даже огнём не выжигает. Нечего уже выжигать. Пусто давно. Настолько болезненно и перманентно пусто, что уже даже сил на крик не нет. Вообще ни на что сил нет. А потом глотку опаляет то ли тошнотой, то ли ещё чем-то. Он списывает это на выпитый алкоголь, но сам прекрасно понимает, что от пары бокалов вина такого не будет. От пары бокалов вина не бывает ничего, кроме лёгкого головокружения в особо тяжёлые дни. От пары бокалов вина уж точно не режет словно ножом по открытой ране где-то в желудке. А ему режет. Долго так, упорно. С силой режет. А он зубы стискивает и нажимает на педаль газа, когда загорается зелёный.

Сейчас надо доехать до дома. Там его ждёт А-Ли, которому он обещал почитать на ночь.

Но _он_ не ждёт.

Хэ Тянь заставляет себя сосредоточиться на дороге и думать только о том, что в следующий вторник ему надо быть на родительском собрании. Думает, что Хэ Чэн пообещал зайти и сводить Гуанли в парк аттракционов на выходных, как тот давно хотел. Думает, что нужно будет встретиться с отцом и обсудить контракт с английской фирмой.

_Куда ты летишь так быстро, дубина._

Воздух из лёгких выбивает, а он притормаживает. Достаёт ключ и, нажав на кнопку открывания шлагбаума, сворачивает влево, заезжая на парковку около дома. Встаёт на своё привычное место и замирает. Вжимается лбом в руль. Дышит. По крайней мере пытается.

Выходит херово, честно сказать.

Потому что снова вспоминается тот — _последний_ — поцелуй и — _прощальное_ — «я люблю тебя». Потому что снова вспоминается огромное количество трубок, торчащих из тела Гуаньшаня, и пищащих аппаратов. Потому что снова вспоминается это сраное «нам очень жаль» от врача. Потому что снова вспоминается непонимающее лицо А-Ли, успокаивающие объятия Хэ Чэна и тень сочувствия в глазах отца.

_Потому что это всё даже не забывалось._

Такое невозможно забыть, как невозможно забыть все те слова, все прикосновения, все тихие вечера и весёлые прогулки. Всё это забыть невозможно. Его забыть невозможно. Потому что три года — чёртовски, сука, мало. Потому что до сих пор болит так, будто это произошло только вчера. Потому что до сих пор эти пара слов с трудом проталкивается через глотку и замирают на языке.

Гуаньшань мёртв.

Тот, кого он любил — _и продолжает любить_ — настолько сильно, мёртв. А ему до сих пор кажется, что тот сейчас откроет пассажирскую дверь, засунет голову в машину и спросит, какого хера он тут застыл. До сих пор кажется, что сейчас его снова притянут к себе за плечи, заставляя уткнуться в шею, а он только глаза закроет и скажет, насколько же, блять, сильно скучал. _Невыносимо сильно._

Только не происходит ничего из этого. Он продолжает сидеть в полном одиночестве, прерываемом только ненавязчивым пением какой-то девушки по радио.

Хэ Тянь выходит из машины только минут через десять. Блокирует её, засовывает ключи от машины в карман и заходит в дом. Там кивает девушке на ресепшене и идёт к лифтам. Тот приезжает на удивление быстро, и он нажимает на кнопку двадцать четвёртого этажа. А потом подходит к самой дальней двери и замирает около неё.

_И чё ты ждёшь?_

— Тебя жду, — едва разлепляя губы, шепчет Хэ Тянь, а потом морщится. Достаёт ключи от квартиры и проворачивает в замке несколько раз.

Хэ Тянь ждёт Гуаньшаня больше трёх лет. И продолжит ждать в разы дольше.

Из комнаты доносится радостный крик «папа!», а Хэ Тянь улыбается, подхватывая сына на руки. _Их_ сына.

Только так же, как он не может забывать Гуаньшаня, он не должен забывать, что его тут тоже ждут. А Гуаньшань будет ждать его там. 

И когда-нибудь обязательно дождётся.


End file.
